kim_of_queensfandomcom-20200216-history
About Kim of Queens
About Kim of Queens "Kim of Queens'" sassy star Kim Gravel, one of the country's most successful and outspoken pageant coaches, is on a mission to find diamonds in the rough and transform them into confident young women in the all-new Lifetime docuseries "Kim of Queens," premiering Wednesday, January 1, 2014, at 10:00pm ET/PT. Subsequent episodes of the series will then air on Tuesdays at 10:00pm ET/PT, immediately following Lifetime's hit program "Dance Moms." Along with the help of her mother Jo and sister Allisyn, Kim lives to polish local girls into future leaders, able to take the crown and rule the world. While applying her homegrown philosophy that beauty is only skin deep, Kim, with her larger-than-life personality that is peppered with tough love and plenty of humor, searches for young talent that many might pass over on first glance. As Kim likes to say, "You can wear a burlap sack, girl; but if you got it on the inside, it shines on the outside." At the young age of 16, this former self-proclaimed "ugly duckling" was crowned the youngest Miss Georgia in the pageant's history. Kim will be the first to say that winning Miss Georgia was great, but losing Miss America made her who she is today. Now, as the owner and CEO of her business, the renowned Pageant Place, Kim shares her incredible talents and over-the-top, engaging personality with the young, talented hopefuls seeking her sage advice that has proven to take young girls to the top. "Kim of Queens" is produced by Relativity Television and executive produced by Tom Forman ("Extreme Makeover: Home Edition"), Brad Bishop and Bryan O’Donnell, along with Lifetime's Colleen Conway Grogan, Mary Donahue and Eli Lehrer. A+E Networks will handle global sales for "Kim of Queens." About Kim Gravel Pageant coach and ballsy chief-in-charge, Kim Gravel is in her zone spotting young talent and propelling young girls into the spotlight, securing sash and crown. The very first pageant Gravel entered at the age of 16, she won and continued her streak all the way to Miss Georgia. Chosen as a Goodwill Ambassador to Japan at the Miss America Pageant, she has always shown enormous talent in her communication and presentation skills. At Pageant Place, Gravel has the opportunity to share her incredible talents, along with her over the top, engaging personality with the young girls who seek her wealth of knowledge and know-how. A master at seeing the gift each person has inside of them, Gravel shares, "I see things in young girls they don’t see in themselves." She wants nothing more for the girls she meets and mentors than to be all they can be and take on the world with confidence. Utilizing Gravel’s bottomless bag of tips and tricks, she transforms small town, country girls into classy, confident beauty queens. Gravel, along with her mom, Jo and sister, Allisyn, (who are former pageant queens themselves), work together to bring out the inner beauty in all the girls who walk into Pageant Place. A fierce fiery trio, they teach the girls valuable lessons in presentation, poise and talent. As Gravel shares, "We’ll tear 'em down, then bring 'em back up."